gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deal or No Deal
Deal or No Deal is a game show with a unique format. No knowledge or reflexes needed, just pure luck and good decision-making skills based on a Dutch format called Miljoenenjacht (Hunt for Millions). The Models (NBC primetime version only) Megan Abrigo A.J. Almasi Angel Archer Mariela Arteaga Kendhal Beal Aliké Boggan Kelly Brannigan Kristen Brockman Krisi Ballentine Sara Bronson Krissy Carlson Katie Cleary Lindsay Clubine Lanisha Cole Kim Estrada Jamie Everett Donna Feldman Alison Fiori Enya Flack Stacey Gardner Lisa Gleave Nicole Gray Lianna Grethel Kasie Head Tameka Jacobs Claudia Jordan Patricia Kara Joni Kempner Jacquelynn King Heather Lacombe Bonnie-Jill Laflin Lisa Lakatos Pilar Lastra Aubrie Lemon Brooke Long Jasmine Dustin Jenilee Reyes Jill Manas Meghan Markle Kristal Marshall Keltie Martin Ursula Mayes Leyla Milani Crystal Monte Anya Monzikova Jenelle Moreno Hayley Marie Norman Dawn Olivieri Amie Peterson Marisa Petroro Ingrid Raines Lindsay Schoneweis April Scott Laura Shields Lauren Shiohama Amanza Smith Nancy Stelmaszczyk Yoi Tanabe Mylinda Tov Sonia Vera Tamara Witmer ADDITIONAL NOTES: Some of the models from the show have been former models from The Price is Right (i.e. Claudia Jordan, Lanisha Cole & Lisa Gleave). Alison Fiori was later a model for the Wayne Brady version of Let's Make a Deal on CBS in 2009, she was later replaced by Tiffany Conye since 2010. Gameplay A contestant faces a series of numbered silver briefcases, each holding money amounts from 1¢ to a top prize. The contestant is instructed to pick one of the cases for them to keep and has to eliminate the others. Each round progressively removes fewer cases from the game, diminishing subsequently until the final rounds requiring the removal of one case at a time. After eliminating a certain number of cases, the mysterious "Banker" calls offering a money amount based on which amounts are still on the board. Howie opens a clear Plexiglas flip-top box on the contestant's podium exposing a large flashing-red electronic button; if the contestant accepts the deal, he/she presses the button to end the game and win the amount of the deal, otherwise, the contestant declares "No deal!" The contestant closes the flip-top box, requiring the contestant to continue into the next round of the game. If the contestant takes a "Deal", they go ahead and play out the remainder of their game just for fun to see what would've happened if they said "No Deal" and played on for real. Nighttime Contestants were chosen from the studio audience. Twenty-six cases are held by twenty-six models with money amounts ranging from 1¢ to $1,000,000. The first round begins with six cases to be removed, the second round with five more, then four, three, two, and subsequently down to removing one case at a time. When two cases are left, the contestant has the choice of switching their case for the one remaining on the stage. Occasionally, deals offered extravagant prizes in addition to (or sometimes instead of) cash. Daytime The daytime contestants were chosen via a "Deal Wheel" spun by primetime models Patricia Kara and Tameka Jacobs. The wheel had 22 spaces on them; the models spin the wheel and drop a ball as it spins. Wherever the ball lands, the player holding the case with that number will play the game. The game is the same except that the number of cases (and the people who hold them) was reduced to 22 with money amounts ranging from 1¢ to $500,000, plus instead of models, contestants whom are playing for the entire week (minus the ones whom have already played and replaced with new ones) now hold the cases. The cases they hold were randomly selected at the start of the week before the show. The first round begins with five cases to be removed, the second round with four, then two, two, and subsequently down to removing one case at a time. The option of switching their case for another was now given at the start of the game instead of the end. In the development stages, the top prize was originally going to be $250,000. Suitcase Value Tables NBC Version Premiere Week #1 (season 1) Premiere Week #2 (season 2) Double Deal Syndicated Version Special Variations During both runs, special side games, themes, or other elements were put into play. Most involved prize packages with the offers, offering prizes for removing certain cases, or regular cash prizes replaced with vehicles. Some even remove values and replace them with joke prizes; occasionally the banker will offer joke deals. In addition, for the 2007 Christmas show, the $25 was removed from the board, thus the player only had to pick five cases for the first round. NBC Primetime Version Progressive Prize: Utilized during the first five episodes of the first season (not counting the five episode "Premiere Week"), the top prize increased by $500,000 per game, from $1M to $3M. This was also used during the first three and a half episodes of the second season, this time increasing by $1M up to $6M. In addition, the other large amounts were increased as well. Double or Nothing: On two occasions in Season 2, once a deal was made, the player was presented with two large cases. In one was the word "DOUBLE", the other "NOTHING". The player could risk their winnings by picking the case with the word "DOUBLE". Deal Wheel: On three occasions in Season 3, the player faced a combination pachinko machine and giant wheel. The player was given a ball, spun the wheel, ran up the steps on the side of the wheel, and dropped it through a slot, bouncing through pegs until it landed in a slot on the wheel, doubling, tripling, or halving their deal. Should the deal include a prize, doubling or tripling the deal would award an additional cash prize worth the value of the prize package, doubling it if possible. Million Dollar Mission: The primary gimmick of Seasons 3 & 4, one $1M case would be added to the board per game, up to a maximum of 13 (half the board). This produced the show's two $1M winners. A variation was used, where the player stood in a booth. Gold balls would fly around, and the player would grab one to establish the number of $1M cases. Winner Take All: Two or three players would play, the others placed backstage so they couldn't see the other's progress. The one with the highest total won the combined total of all players. A variation was once used where a wife played the regular game, while the husband played the online game backstage. The wife had to choose which deal to take. Speed Deal: Played on the show's 200th Episode, four players competed. The cases would be announced all at once, and the player had :20 to decide once the offer was shown. Syndicated Version The primary gimmick was on occasion, one case would be decorated by one of the show's sponsors. Whoever in the gallery had the case would win a prize, usually worth the value of the case, unless a deal was made and the player had that case. Evian Spring Water: $1,000 and a year's supply of Evian water. Visine-A Eye Drops: $7,500 an outdoor package (e.g. season baseball tickets to favorite team). Listerine Mouthwash: A vacation. Sears Department Store: A $10,000 Sears gift card. Hewlett-Packard: HP equipment valued at $10,000. Splenda Sweetner: When the Splenda case is opened, the next offer after that would be "sweetened" by $10,000, thus automatically giving the contestant that money plus the offer if all cases $25,000 or higher have been removed from play. If the player went home with the Splenda case, they would win $20,000; the only way that the contestant would receive neither situation is if the Splenda was the last case in the gallery. Banker's Bonus: On second season in the syndicated version of Deal or No Deal, the sidegame "Banker's Bonus" where the game whereever you win more money. If you find a smaller amount on the left side of the board, the next amount you win another whatever you have a amount on the right side. Deal or No Deal...on a cruise ship? In 2012, Norwegian Cruise Lines teamed up with TimePlay to introduced a live interactive version of DOND to its fleet of Freestyle Cruising ships. the on-board rendition uses content from the show allowing everyone in the audience to participate in real time to beat the banker and win prizes, playing along with the randomly selected contestant who has the chance to win cash. guests participate as a randomly selected contestant or play along as an audience member for $19.95 per person. audience prizes may range from a seven-day cruise to cash and on-board prizes. guests should consult the ship's Freestyle Daily once on board for exact times and locations. (NOTE: the live interactive version of DOND is currently offered twice per cruise on all Norweigan Ships, except for Pride of America. also, unlike the NBC and Syndicated version's number of cases of 26 and 22 with a chance to win $1,000,000 (NBC) and $500,000 (SYN.) respectively, the live interactive cruise version only has 20 cases with the chance at a $1,000 top prize to win.) ncl_logo.gif NCL-Jewel-Deal-or-No-Deal.jpeg norwegian-deal-or-no-deal-ALT.jpg Gallery Set pics from the 2004 ABC pilot of DOND page7-1001-full.jpg page7-1002-full.jpg Lucky Case Game (NBC Primetime version only) Lucky Case Game Early.jpg Early Lucky Case Gane w Models.jpg Early Lucky Case Game.jpg Early Lucky Case Game 2.jpg Lucky Case Game Mid Version.jpg Dealornoluckycase.jpg Lucky Case Game Later Version.jpg Lucky_Case_1_&_2.jpg Lucky_Case_3_&_4.jpg Lucky_Case_5_&_6.jpg Lucky_Case_Game_Later_Version_2.jpg Lucky_Case_Game_Later_Version_3.jpg Rating Music The Groove Addicts Inventor Based on the Dutch show Miljoenenjacht by Richard Del Rijk (Miljoenenjacht loosely translates to Hunt for Millions.) Studios CBS Television City (NBC Version Early Episodes) Sunset-Gower Studios (NBC Version Season 1) The Culver Studios (NBC Version Seasons 2-4 & Syndicated Version Season 1) Sonalysts Studios (Syndicated Version Season 2) Trivia A Spanish language variant of this show entitled Vas o No Vas was made, it lasted only a year. This is the second American game show to be recorded in studios in other countries for special occasions. It got recorded and shown in the Philippines, Estonia and South Africa on their respective sets as part of a special "Around the World" themed batch of shows. The U.S. edition of the hour-long series of the show aired almost 200 episodes for 4 years. On the syndicated edition of the show, there were over 300 episodes that aired for about 2 years. Deal or No Deal will return to television later this year on CNBC in 2018. International versions The following are a list of countries that did their versions of DOND: Afghanistan Albania Arab Maghreb Arab World Argentina Armenia Australia Austria Azerbaijan Belgium Belize Brazil Bulgaria Cambodia Canada (both in English and French languages) Chile China Colombia Costa Rica Croatia Czech Republic Denmark Dominican Republic Ecuador Egypt El Salvador Estonia Finland France Georgia Germany Greece Hong Kong Hungary India Indonesia Iran Ireland Israel Italy Jamaica Japan Lebanon Lithuania Macedonia Malaysia Malta Mexico Moldova Netherlands (country that originated the program) It was named Miljoenenjacht. New Zealand Nigeria Norway Panama Peru Philippines Poland Portugal Romania Russia Serbia Singapore Slovakia Slovenia South Africa South Korea Spain Sri Lanka Sweden Switzerland Taiwan Thailand Tunisia Turkey Ukraine United Kingdom Vietnam In Popular Culture DOND was also parodied on Mad TV a couple of times in 2006. DOND was also spoofed on Saturday Night Live [SNL] in 2006 and 2008 with Antonio Banderas and Steve Carrell respectively. Ironically enough, both shows aired on the same network (NBC). In 2006, the online animated series SuperNews! spoofed DOND as "Nuclear Deal or No Deal" where Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad becomes a contestant on the show and features such as: getting bombed, getting nuked, economic incentives and getting occupied. Deal or No Deal was parodied on Sesame Street from a August 16, 2007 episode "4138" as "Meal or No Meal" hosted by "Howie Eatswell", a parody portrayal of Howie Mandel. Instead of cash inside the cases, food is inside to make a meal. Instead of the banker, it is the "baker" that is making the offer. It turns out that the baker making all the meal deals is Cookie Monster. When Howie tells the contestant that there was 100 cookies on Dish #2, Cookie jumps out and eats the cookies. In the hour-long 2007 episode of Family Guy called "Blue Harvest" DOND was parodied where Vader (Stewie Griffin) board's Leia's ship looking for the plans, while Leia (Lois Griffin) has hidden it in one of the 26 briefcases, In the end Vadar/Stewie wins very little money but nevertheless is just happy to be on TV. the show 30 Rock has a share of references and spoofs of DOND. In the 2007 episode "SeinfeldVision", a clip is shown with Jerry Seinfeld being digitally inserted into as a contestant. Another 2007 episode called "The Head and the Hair", the show is spoofed as Gold Case hosted by John McEnroe (former host of The Chair on ABC). In the same year, a hobo version was spoofed in the episode "The C word". In the 2008 episode "Believe in the Stars" when Jack asks Tyler if he would like to host DOND in his own home, he holds up the board game of the show. In the 2006 episode "Blind Date", the show can be heard in the background. DOND was briefly parodied in the 2008 box office flop Meet The Spartans (parody of the 2007 film 300) where Xerxes (Played by Ken Davitian) offers a deal to Leonidas (played by Sean Maguire) that if he surrenders, he and his people go on a vacation. Meet_the_Spartans_DOND_Spoof_1.png Meet_the_Spartans_DOND_Spoof_2.png Meet_the_Spartans_DOND_Ladies.png DOND was briefly seen in the opening credits of the 2013 romantic comedy-drama film Don Jon. Additional Pages Deal or No Deal/Merchandise Deal or No Deal/episodes Deal or No Deal/Video Gallery Deal or No Deal/Airdates Deal or No Deal/Quotes & Catchphrases Other Version Vas o No Vas Links Official Site Official Site (NBC) Deal or No Deal Club play-along site My Deal Mania Rules for Deal or No Deal Josh Rebich's Deal or No Deal Rule Sheet YouTube Videos 1st $1,000,000 Winner 2nd and final $1,000,000 Winner Category:Big Prize Category:Gambling Category:Foreign Formats Category:Decision Making Category:Phone Interactive Gameshows Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Syndicated shows Category:Revivals Category:Endemol Category:NBC Universal Television Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2005 premieres Category:2009 endings Category:2009 premieres Category:2010 endings